Emma Swan
Personality 5 foot 5 inches of pure firecracker. Emma has her moments of gall and bravery, coupled with a strong sense of resolve; but on the flip side, she's a bit of a blonde at times. And though she's quick witted, she's slow to grasp things. Once, she was very close-minded, and even though see's seen truth stranger than fiction, she still occasionally has small moments of surprise. As a woman, she's rather independent, proud and stubborn. She keeps a hardened exterior to hide an occasionally sensitive underside; the kind of woman who'd rather you not see her cry. As a mother, Emma Swan is the 'Mother Duck' who'd defend her ducklings to the death. Her children very quickly became her everything, and her protective nature isn't something to be tested! Storybrooke History Pre-Storybrooke In the time before coming to Storybrooke, Emma had grown up with a tough life. As only an infant, she was put in the system. When she was three, she was adopted (temporarily.) The family returned her when they became pregnant with one of their own. She then lived in an Orphanage in Boston, Massachusetts until she was emancipated at the age of seventeen. From seventeen to eighteen, she worked at the Cabaret Lounge Gentlemen's Club; when she was eighteen, she met a man named Neal. Emma became a con-artist accomplice to Neal Cassidy, who in return one day let her take the fall for a stolen watch heist and then vanished from her life. Emma was thrown in prison, and although she got off with only an eleven month sentence, she discovered she was pregnant. She decided she was too young and unfit to be a mother, so when she birthed a son, she gave him up for adoption. The young Miss Swan then went through a correctional treatment, and wound up training and holding an active career as a Bail-bonds person. From about twenty onward, she made her living by playing bounty hunter for court date skippers; eventually getting her own car and apartment. It wasn't until her twenty-eighth birthday did her life change. Early Storybrooke The son she gave up for adoption showed up at her doorstep, insisting she needed to come with him back to his home in Storybrooke, Maine. Although reluctant to believe a lot of the crazy stuff the kid was telling her, she caved and agreed to drive him back home. But when she spent a moment getting to know the woman that had come to adopt her birth child-- it sparked something protective within her. Emma Swan wound up staying in Storybrooke, if only for Henry's sake. During her early time in the town, Henry did all he could to convince her it was a town of cursed fairytales, but she didn't want to believe him. She came to be Sheriff Graham's Deputy, fell for the man, only to have him die mysteriously; and she took his place as Sheriff. Over time more and more coincidental events happened to her. She was kidnapped by Jefferson, who was the second to fully insist the town was cursed, and that Emma was some kind of prophesied savior. She thought him crazy, until A) she fell for him and b) finally, her parents regained memory. To top it off, magic was returned to the town on Halloween of 2012, and with it Regina Mills sent Emma back in time to the Fairytale Land that once was. Needless to say, it made a complete believer out of her! Current Storybrooke Currently Emma has magic, and has been minorly trained by both Mr, Gold (while still cursed) and Nicholas Tesla. She's getting quite good at being the 'Light One' and Savior, and understanding that a lot of it means she must sacrifice some things in order to help others. Fairytale History Prelude to the curse When Snow White was with child, she visited the cell of Rumplestiltskin; where the crazed-imp spoke of the impending curse and the prophecy about a Savior. He claimed Snow's child was to be that savior, and that on the eve of her twenty-eight birthday, she would find them, and the curse would begin to break and the final battle would begin. In exchange for this foresight, he requested to know the name of her unborn child. Snow reluctantly obliged, telling him 'Emma' -- to which the Dark One then in secret Invoked Emma's ability to one day tap into magic. Charming, paranoid about the oncoming curse, wished for a way to spare his wife and their child. The Blue Fairy presented the Royals with an Enchanted Tree, in which the woodcarver Geppetto agreed to carve into a wardrobe that could transport 'only one' to safety. Although that was a lie, as Geppetto made a prior deal with the Blue Fairy to save his own son, Pinocchio, as well. Snow White was prepared to leave with her unborn daughter to avoid the curse, but plans were changed when Emma was born admist the chaos of the Dark Curse being cast. Still under the impression the wardrobe could save only one, Snow White and Prince Charming reluctantly decided to spare their only daughter, in hopes the prophecy would come true; and that one day, she would find them, and save them all. Baby Emma was put in the wardrobe, and came out the other side with a seven year old Pinocchio as her 'care-taker.' Back in time in Fairytale Land When Emma was thrown back in time by Regina through Jefferson's hat, her and August W. Booth landed on the sandy shores of Delmaria. The sand where she'd been transported in on became mysteriously enchanted, and the whole event drew the attention of a certain beach-combing imp. Making a deal over the sand, Emma was able to convince Rumplestiltskin to help them find Jefferson of fairytale land, so they could get back to Storybrooke by his hat in this time. At a point in their travels, Rumplestiltskin became annoyed with August, separating the man from Emma, and although Emma found Jefferson, August was nowhere to be found. She was nearing the end of her pregnancy (with her fiance`, Jefferson of the future Storybrooke) and time ran out. Emma birthed her baby girl in fairytale Jefferson's home, realizing at that moment, that future-Jefferson's beloved daughter, Grace, was in fact their child together. Due to the circumstantial rules of the hat, Emma had to leave her daughter in past-Jefferson's care, and after using some of the enchanted sand on the hat, gave the remainder to Rumplestiltskin, and traveled back home to the future with the returned August Booth. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters